warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 15th November 2004. Description Cast * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, a 13-year-old British wizard famous for surviving his parents' murder at the hands of the evil dark wizard Lord Voldemort as an infant, who now enters his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend at Hogwarts. * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger, Harry's Muggle-born best friend and the trio's brains. * Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper and new Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts. * Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the greatest wizards of the age. Gambon assumed the role after Richard Harris, who played Dumbledore in the previous two films, died on 25 October 2002, 3 weeks before the 2nd film's release. Despite his illness, Harris was determined to film his part, telling a visiting David Heyman not to recast the role. Four months after Harris's death, Cuarón chose Gambon as his replacement. Gambon was unconcerned with bettering or copying Harris, instead giving his own interpretation, putting on a slight Irish accent for the role, as well as completing his scenes in three weeks. Rumours of Ian McKellenbeing offered the role started to spread, but when asked he rejected the rumours and stated he had played a similar character in Gandalf of The Lord of the Rings trilogy. He also stated it would have been inappropriate to take Harris's role, as the late actor had called McKellen a "dreadful" actor. Harris's family had expressed an interest in seeing Harris's close friend Peter O'Toole being chosen as his replacement. * Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley, Harry's Muggle uncle. * Gary Oldman as Sirius Black, Harry's infamous godfather, who escapes from the Wizarding prison Azkaban after serving twelve years there for being falsely accused of being the Death Eater who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. Oldman accepted the part because he needed the money, as he had not taken on any major work in several years after deciding to spend more time with his children. He was "surprised by how difficult it was to pull off", comparing the role to Shakespearean dialogue. * Alan Rickman as Severus Snape, the Potions teacher at Hogwarts and head of Slytherin. * Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley, Harry's Muggle aunt. * Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor. * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch rival and a Slytherin house student. * Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew, a friend of Harry's parents said to have been killed by Sirius Black, but was later revealed to have been the real Death Eater who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. * David Thewlis as Remus Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and a werewolf. Thewlis, who had previously auditioned for the role of Quirinus Quirrell in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, was Cuarón's first choice for the role of Professor Lupin. He accepted the role on advice from Ian Hart, who was cast as Quirrell, and had told him that Professor Lupin was "the best part in the book." Thewlis had seen the first two films and had only read part of the first book, although after taking the role he read the third. * Emma Thompson as Sybill Trelawney, the Divination teacher at Hogwarts. Trailers and info Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Harry Potter Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1997 to 2017 Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:BBFC PG Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Heyday Films Category:1492 Pictures